Reflecting Death: A Naruto Fanfiction
by GreenNarwhal
Summary: IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A ROMANCE, TURN AWAY. Yes, that means you Kakashi. However, if you're interested in hearing an untold horror story, stay put. I am Yoko Yakushi, and I see dead people. No, I CONTROL dead people. Welcome to my world, reader.


Chapter 1: The Children

It was an early summer morning. A chill filled the air, the kind that lingers just before the heat begins. A slight mirage of water fell upon the edges of the vast hills, concealing the limp corpses that covered the grass like fall leaves.

At the top of the highest lump of land, three men stood staring across the horizon. Though they stood at the center of a battle field, they all seemed to be relaxed, their laughter echoing across the grounds. The shortest of the three straightened up from a slouch, and the sun flashed off of his large forehead protector, revealing a spiraling leaf.

"Well, should we be heading back, then?" The short one sighed. He hated the sight of the dead, even if they were the enemies.

"Nah." The tallest of the group grinned. Black hair crept out from underneath his own leaf-printed protector. He seemed to be enjoying the view from there spot. "We should take another look around. One of our kind could still be amongst this mess."

The third man nodded in agreement. He didn't seem to be one for talking.

"Fine, then. Let's get moving." The shortest growled. He hesitated, his red hair and freckled face turned down from the sun. He looked fragile, which he was. He had never been one of the top ninjas. His talents laid within medicine.

The three began to slink down the hillside, toward the chaos of dead. The shortest new they must all be dead. It didn't look like there was a single survivor of this war. However, they still had to look. They had been sent out specifically to make sure none of there own were accidentally left behind alive.

"Keep up, Arturo." The black-haired man growled. The shortest looked up, as if he had just been shook from a daze. He hadn't even noticed he'd fallen behind.

Arturo jogged to catch up with the other two, feeling like a child all over again. He must have been in his late twenty's now, and yet he was still treated like the baby of any squad he was placed in.

He had barely caught up to the rhythm of the others before the silent man's hand flew out to freeze him. Arturo and the black-haired man looked up into their companions face, but only saw that his eyes were focused on something far away.

They followed his gaze to the horizon. There was definitely something moving just at the edge of the mirage. A bird maybe? No, just a little to big. An animal? Whatever it was, the shape was much to small to be one of their men, or any man at that.

The trio stood there for a good few minutes. The objects seemed to be barely moving, and yet they were definitely headed there way. Arturo thought that the movement was to human-like to be anything but. Yet, the figures were so small. Were these children?

Arturo's heart sank. He stared at the shapes more longingly, as if he wanted to run and cradle them. He had once had a son, five years ago. However, that son had been taken away at the age of one, along with it's mother. War was cruel.

Drowned with in his memories, Arturo didn't even noticed the figures had finally came into focus until the tallest of his group gawked in aw. Arturo studied them. They were children. Two children. And they seemed young. Extremely young.

Arturo made to move toward them, but the silent one grabbed him by his arm.

"It could be a trap!" He hissed. So much for the silent one's silence.

"I.." Arturo began, but the black-haired man cut him off.

"Stay put. Let them come to us."

Arturo scowled. He made no more effort to move, but he never took his eyes off those children as they slugged forward. They moved extremely slowly, the larger of the two seemed to have a limp in his step.

Arturo wanted to move closer, to help them, but he didn't. He was eventually able to make them out in more detail, and he studied them intently. The larger one must have only been eight. He was extremely thinned, and looked as if he had been ran-over. He was covered in deep bruises and cuts from head to toe, his clothes were ripped in multiple places, and he winced in pain with every movement of his left leg. The smaller barely looked two-years-old. She was thin as well, but not a single cut or bruise touched her. She seemed as if she had been in a completely different situation than the other.

The two children both kept their eyes on the three men, as if afraid that they would simply vanish into the ground. They moved closer and closer, their eyes showing more and more desperation, until they stood only a few feet away.

The two groups stood staring at each other for a few moments, until the black-haired man finally broke the silence.

"What do you want?" He growled. He stared down upon the children murderously.

"Help." The boy whispered, his voice barely audible.

There was another moment of silence, then the silent one of the trio spoke up.

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

The oldest child glanced back at the younger girl. She stayed quiet, her eyes hadn't been taken off the men. She studied them intently, as if memorizing their every feature.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," The oldest finally said, looking back up at the men. "and this is my younger sister, Yoko."

The two children definitely did look related. They even had the same oversized glasses that covered their large black eyes. However, they weren't identical either. While the older boy had light gray hair, the younger one's hair was a dark brown.

"Yakushi, huh? They're children of the enemy." The black-haired man spit, staring down the duo.

"The boy needs medical attention." Arturo rushed. He couldn't see how two little kids could be any danger. "We should bring him back to the village."

The black-haired man seemed about to argue, but the young boy cut in.

"Please, just take my sister. We have no where to go. She's to young to be on her own!"

The boy's pleads went unnoticed by the black-haired man. He moved toward the children quickly, pulling a knife from his waste in one simple movement.

"No!" Arturo screeched, trying to run forward as well, but he was caught once again by the silent one.

The boy flinched back, but the girl simply continued to stare outward, as if she was looking right through the men. Within the second the black-haired man had his knife's blade against the girl's throat, but then he froze, staring into the girl's eyes. He turned completely around on his heels, his anger apparent on his face.

Then he froze again, staring off behind his companions. His anger turned to confusion, and he began to glance from the girl back to the farther lands quickly.

"What the hell?" The black-haired man murmured, his mouth gawked in disbelief.

Arturo glanced behind him, but could see no reason for the other's alarm. Then he looked down upon the girl. Nothing. He studied her up and down until he reached her glassed eyes, and then he flinched back in horror.

There, in the reflection of the glass, stood an army of men, that should have only been inches from his back.


End file.
